Waking up in Vegas
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: Four strangers, Em R, J and A all wake up together in the penthouse suite of a Vegas hotel. But the girls and boys each have a friend missing. Where are Edward and Bella gone? And have they been just as stupid as the others.. and got married too? READ PLZ
1. RINGS

**HEYA EVERYONE!!!! LUV U GUYS XXXXXXX**

**SO YEH, ITS ME, VICKY-TWILIGHT-OBSESSED.. AND I AM ON A MISSION..**

**(yeh i dont own twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie meyer etc, blah blah blah. :)**

**BUT YEH ANYWAY.. i AM going to be continuing with my other stories OF COURSE!**

**but....**

**I have written down and completely planned out the full plots and ideas for a great big wopping TWENTY new twilight fanfics!!!! I KNOW RIGHT!!??!?!**

**TWENTY!!!!**

**they range from.. oh wait a second**

**i may be bursting with excitement to tell u guys..**

**but i think u are just gonna have to wait :P**

**i know.. i'm evil...**

**BUT.. the more reviews you give, the more inspired i will be AND**

**the QUICKER the UPDATES will be :P**

**LOOOOOOVE YOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Oh my god... my head.

Great, I got drunk last night didn't I? Ugh, I knew this whole Vegas thing was a bad idea, Rose and Alice better be feeling as crappy as I am right now. I knew better than to try and open my eyes straight away, so instead I tried to sit up slowly, clutching my head with my right hand.

I put my left hand down and it was only then that I realized what I had been sleeping on. It was squishy... a mattress maybe? No.. it was weird whatever it was though! I kept my eyes sealed shut like glue and stretched my hands above my head, then tried untangling my legs from the.. sheets? I felt so stiff.. god normally I only felt like this when I had just had sex the night before-..."

SHIT!!

I snapped my eyes open at once, only to find myself being blinded by the morning light streaming through the windows. I screamed and rolled over sideways, resulting in me being sprawled over the floor with both hands covering my eyes. Ugh.. remind me why I did that?

Oww... my leg. Ugh, I need to wake up properly. Maybe this was all just a dream... maybe we haven't even reached Vegas yet! Yeh.. that would explain everything-

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"AHH!!" I shot up straight and grabbed a pillow and chucked it forwards, hoping to hit whichever pervert was in my room. All I heard was a chuckle. "Um, honey? What was that for?"

"Honey? W-what the hell are you talking about? How do you know my name? Is that, is that a w-water bed? Oh my god, we didn't did we?! I don't even know you! Please tell me we're still in Vegas! Come out where I can see you!"

My voice was becoming hysterical and I was frantically trying to find the stranger in the shadows of the other side of the room. I only then just noticed where I- we, were. It looked like a cheesy honeymoon suite to a motel or something!

There were petals thrown about in random places across the floor.. the carpet and the ceilings both pastel pinks and reds. My eyes still weren't accustomed to the light however so I couldn't really see out the window.

I heard deep bass music and screams coming from somewhere... downstairs maybe? I don't know. I wasn't really bothered to be honest. I looked down at my feet and-...

I was naked. Ahh god can this not get any worse? I saw a top, or a dress, or something lying on the bed. With one last scan across the room I decided it was safe. I leapt over and grabbed the... feathers? Fuck it, at least it was something.

I covered my breasts and the rest of my front and shrunk back into the headboard. "W-whose there?"

"You know you really don't need to cover yourself Bells."

"Who are you?" My voice became softer. There was no point trying to argue my way out of this one. And anyway, his voice didn't sound menacing, it sound kind.. and concerned even somehow?

"Do you remember anything from last night Bella?"

I remembered a face, a gorgeous man, I was walking with him. I remember Rose and Alice with two guys of their own and... we were all sitting and laughing and.. drinking....

Then I remembered a name.

"Edward?"

It was a slightest hint of movement that made me jump and turn around only to have me come face to face with a man, a perfect, godly, muscly, bronze floppy haired, green eyed... god.

It was him, the guy from last night. I repeated myself once again, more cautiously.. "Edward?"

"Good, you remember... do you remember anything else, because I can only think of one thing that happened last night."

"What you mean the um.. yeh, I remember THAT." God, he was good... way better than Mike. God. I can't believe I ever even gave him the title boyfriend. Ew.. gives me shivers down my spine. But Edward... my god, he was like.. a machine! He never stopped going...

"No. I mean, there was something else."

"Oh...well.. um.." I blushed tomato red and tried to hide my face from his penetrating stare, with his green eyes focusing on me it felt like he was looking into my soul.

"No no Bella, of course I remember that! I mean god yeh that was just... wow.. but Bella look at me please."

He reached one slender finger forward and put it under my chin. So soft, felt so right...

He pulled me up so we were only inches apart, "Bella?"

"Yes?" I trembled as our lips crept ever closer...

"Look at your left hand."

"What?" Way to ruin the mood there idiot... but I looked down anyway and.. gasped..

"Fuck me."

"Already have MRS. Cullen."

**APOV**

Owwww.... my bones feel so stiff. God, last night was amazing.. wait a second... I can't remember what happened last night. Shit.

I knew that last round of vodka shots was a bad idea... ugh! Hangovers suck.

I shot up, only to groan and flop straight back down again. "Rose?" I whisper yelled. "Rose are you here? Please be here..."

"Alice?" I heard her voice coming from next door was it?

"Rose?"

"Yeh?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened my eyes yet."

"Neither."

I whined and sunk my head back down. I clicked my fingers and wriggled my toes around and tried to sleep for a few more precious minutes, or seconds even. Why was I naked?

Oh no.

I was too afraid to turn around, god knows what kind of strange, sick minded, ugly, old bastard is on my other side.

I suddenly got a flash back of Bella telling us those stupid stories of her old friends Jessica and Lauren, who had got drunk one night and slept with these eighty year old, rapists. They were killed when they woke up.

Maybe the stories weren't so silly after all. OMG! Breathe Alice, breathe.. it will all be okay. I let out a little squeak and clung to the barely there sheets though, unable to control my panicked state.

"Alice?"

"Yeh-" Wait a second, he didn't sound too bad. In fact, he sounded young. Phew.. but he still might be as ugly as hell with like rotting skin and...

He brushed his arm across my waist to try and turn me around. Okay, skin equals very good. I decided to open my eyes and face the music. I deserved what I got from here on out.

I took in a deep breathe and.. wow he smelled good.. but anyway, um.. what was I meant to be doing again? Oh yeh, opening eyes.

I squinted and tried to get used to the light coming through the white shutters and the huge cream curtains. Wait a second, this definitely wasn't the apartment we were in when we came here.

The floors were covered in white marble and was that a persian rug over in the corner? The room was huuuge! Oh my god. I looked down at the bed and realized it was a four poster, and the sheets were made of silk.

Where the hell, or how the hell did we get here? It looked like something you would only see in movies, like a presidential suite or something.

I suddenly remembered the guy next to me. Okay I can do this. I opened my eyes and plastered a smile on my face, I turned to my side and looked up to see a guy... that was the guy sitting next to me. That was the gorgeous, amazing guy, NAKED GUY, lying next to me right now.

That was the guy I had slept with in a luxury suite on a four poster bed! My eyes went huge, I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

He was gorgeous, his blue eyes and his floppy, sandy, blonde hair were amazing. He had lighter skin that me, but with his chizzled jaw bone and cheek bones I couldn't really complain.

"Alice?" He asked softly. His voice sounded even better when I saw them coming out of his lips.

"Um... yeh?" I managed to squeak out.

"Don't you remember me?"

Last night came flooding back to me, well only LAST NIGHT, if you know what I mean. I tried to remember how we got up here...

Jasper. His name was Jasper! Oh yeh, ten points for Alice.

"Jasper. Jazz.."

"Okay good."

"Um... yeh..."

"Look, I really need to talk to my friends... one of them is just in the next room across. But presuming we are in a suite, its probably all part of the same complex we have up here."

"Okay Alice. Be quick, I want to talk to you about- okay doesn't matter. I'll come with."

"No really what were you going to say?" I asked as we tried getting up, I got the robe that was lying at the end of the bed and tied it around my waist.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Just tell me please, I get really annoyed when I don't know something." I pouted and crossed my arms. But as my left hand passed infront of me, I saw a flash of.. something.

I brought it forwards and... ?!$:"*&?!?!^%*$(*£)*!&^?

"We didn't did we?"

"I told you, you didn't want to know."

**RPOV**

After Alice stopped talking to me, I tried to wake up, honestly I did. I stretched my arms all the way above my head and brushed all my golden hair down to the side of my shoulder, letting it flow down to my waist.

I put my hands on my waist and arched my back up, trying to get rid of the pains in my stinging leg muscles. I turned around one last time and sank my head into the pillow, letting my arm flop to my side and land on a.. warm, hard, body?

Oh great, what did I do this time? Or more to the point, WHO? I smirked and opened one eye.

But my jaw dropped open in a true Bella fashion.

He was sex on legs. He was lust and need and.. my dream guy. He had a perfectly defined chest, with all the muscles and everything. He had a deep tan and baby soft smooth skin. His hair was a dark brown and kind of curly. His hazel eyes were just beautiful.

And his ARMS! Wow.. I would do anything for big arms on a guy. He had it all.

"Rosy-boo?"

"Um, ugh, um, mm..."

"That was quite a show, thanks... I would do whatever you wanted to wake up to THAT every morning."

"Umm.. mmm. ugh..??"

"As much as I love to hear those sounds coming from you, what the fuck happened last night? All i can remember is your name, and well.. last night was just amaazing."

The heart throb hunk which I, ME, ROSALIE HALE! slept with last night, closed his eyes and pulled me towards his chest. Wow, blunt much? But to be honest I couldn't remember much more... his name, what was his name?

I got a sudden flash back of our night together and when I screamed 'Emmett' loud enough too... oh right yeh, that's it. Emmett... Em.

"Um.. Emmett?'

"Yes pumpkin?"

"What happened last night exactly?"

"God only knows."

"Pffh yeh."

"So honey-bun... what were you saying earlier-"

He was blocked off when Alice slammed the door open. I jumped and knocked Emmett over, landing fully on his naked body our legs entwined. I laughed as my hair hung between us and the crazy lady by the door.

Emmet smiled and brought his face up and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. He felt just right with me. I went forward for a second but stopped when my ear drum almost burst.

"ROSALIE HALE!!!"

"Ugh, what Alice? As you can see I have a guy here, we are naked, and we were doing something in the privacy of our own room-"

That was when I looked around at the vast and elaborated decorations that filled the huge space up.

"Um, this isn't our room."

"Ya think? And that isn't our only problem too."

"What is it then?" I asked as I propped myself up on Emmett's rock hard chest.

"I think me and Jasper here got mar-" It was then that I saw a tall, lean man with sandy blonde hair standing next to Alice, his arm wrapped around her petite waist. Aww.. they looked so cute together- "OH my god ROSE!!! You too?!"

"Me too what?"

"ROSE!"

"What?"

"What, the hell is.. THAT!?"

"WHAT ALice?"

She started to hyperventilate and the mystery guy caught her and lay her down on the floor. I tried to untangle myself from the huge teddy bear and cover our naked bodies up in the process. He stayed with me as I went over to Alice.

"And you are..?"

"Jasper, pleased to meet you."

I held out my hand and we shook. "Rose. And this is-"

"Emmet, yeh I know. He's my brother."

I barely had time to take in the information as Emmett swore. "Fuck."

"What now? I should be the one blimming tearing the house down! You are HIS brother?!" I seethed as I turned back to my guy. Wait, did I just say.. MY guy?

"I think I know what has the little pixie so worked up about."

"What?"

"Look at your hand."

And that was when I saw the ring. Well.. I guess he IS my guy then... nice going Rosalie Hale.

**APOV**

I jumped up after my little episode to see my little Jazz leaning up against the wall, and Rose lying with Emmett, her head on his chest. They seemed to be discussing something.

I looked back down at my hand. The ring was beautiful, just what I imagined it to be. It was simple, a white gold intricate design... and Rose's suited her perfectly. A huge diamond stuck dead centre of a complicated band of sapphires.

I padded over to them, my head hung in shame..

"Sorry guys, I just got a little worked up when I saw the rings and everything."

I slumped down to the floor and breathed in deeply. "What are we going to do Rose?"

"Alice, did you know these two were brothers?"

"Really?! Fuck, Rose do you know what this means?!"

"No.."

"It means we are bloody step sisters now!"

Next thing I know, I was being suffocated by new family member, "Rose.. can't... breathe!"

"Oops. sorry.."

"Anyway, what the hell are we so happy about, do you realize what we have done? My parents are going to kill me, and yours too missy!! We just went off to Vegas and got MARRIED for fucks sake, to two complete strangers... they might be SERIAL MURDERERS!"

I began to panic and leapt up, only to be lifted up by Jasper.

"Alice, I promise you, as a husband to my gorgeous wife-" I fricking blushed, "- that me and my brother are not murderers and we are just as confused as you two probably are."

I instantly calmed in his grip and let my head flop onto his shoulder. "Ugh fuck what are we going to do? God knows how Charlie is going to feel about Bella.."

"Who's Bella?"

Rose looked up and smiled at Emmett. "Well hubby, Bella is our very best friend in the whole world and she is... not here... FUCK! What happened to Bella?"

SHe scrambled up in reach for the phone, we were all silent as she dialed what I presumed to be Bella's number.

"Shit, her phone is off."

"Do you remember anything about last night that could help? Was she with anyone?"

I scrunched my nose up in concentration and tried to get past the drunken slumber. "Um.. I think when we met you guys.. she went off with another guy, he had like copper bronze hair or something?"

Both our guys looked at each other and smiled...

"What?" I asked cautiously..

"Edward."

"Excuse me?"

"He's the last of the infamous Cullen triplets.."

"YOU GUYS! Are the CULLEN brothers??"

"Pretty much."

That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

What the FUCK had we done?

**SO???? HOW WAS IT??? HUH HUH?? ANYGOOD? IS IT INTERESTING YOUR LITTLE BRAINS?? WANT MORE DO YOU?? THEN I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY.. ACTAULLY NO WAIT.. I HAVE A FEW...**

**AUTHOR ALERT**

**FAVOURITE AUTHOR**

**STORY ALERT**

**FAVOURITE STORY**

**AND FOR GOD SAKE.........**

**REVIEW!!!**

_I_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIII

IIII

REVIEW PLZ :)

XXXXXXXX


	2. WIFEY

s**o... you liked the story huh? pretty good eh :P**

**jokes.. but yeh i had a pretty big response to it yesterday... and you guessed it...**

**i got so inspired i am updating already !!!!! AHHH!!! yes you can scream out loud if you want to :P**

**i dont own twilight blah dee blah dee blah...**

**but i DO own this plot!!!!!**

**with all three couples get married....**

**and i dont appreciate copying!!!**

**so all my fans out there... if you see a story like this please inform me!!!!!**

**thank you,**

**enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_so... previously...._

_"YOU GUYS! Are the CULLEN brothers??!!"_

_"Pretty much."_

_That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out._

_What the FUCK had we done?...._

EmPOV

I can't even begin to describe the feeling of happiness and excitement I felt when I woke up next to my blonde beauty this morning.

I have no idea what happened last night, or even what the hell we did either. All I do remember is the AFTER party back in the bedroom. Hmm.. I looked around at the deliciously modern decor, wow, we must be in a penthouse. Cool.

I heard a faint voice coming from the next room across, sounded like a girl.

"Rose?" Oh yeh, her name was Rosalie, Rose for short, better remember that Emmett. "Rose are you here? Please be here..."

"Alice?" The beauty lying next me yelled out without opening her eyes. SHe turned away from me to face the wall, probably trying to hear better. I looked over her smooth creamy skin, so smooth.. I remember the feel of it under mine.

"Rose?"

"Yeh?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened my eyes yet."

"Neither." It was then that the realization of a hang over took its place, my mind felt blocked off from the rest of my body.. bloody hell. I needed coffee and an aspirin or something like that to get me going again.. not that I ever stopped to be honest.

Her little morning show started as she tried to stretch out her muscles. It started with her back, stretching and curving upwards leaving her perfectly formed breasts at my eye level. I grinned, Emmett like... but apparently so did little Emmett. I didn't want her to think badly of me though when she saw me though, maybe she didn't even remember me...

Yeh, that wouldn't be too good.

I loved her hair, it was so soft, and when she stretched her arm out and it landed on my chest I had to rein in my laughter at her shocked face. She slowly opened her eyes and her perfect lips opened in shock. Was that a good thing?

Apparently it was... she was staring at my muscles and my arms for about three minutes.. I decided to break the silent.

"Rosy-boo?"

"Um, ugh, um, mm..."

"That was quite a show, thanks... I would do whatever you wanted to wake up to THAT every morning."

"Umm.. mmm. ugh..??"

"As much as I love to hear those sounds coming from you, what the fuck happened last night? All i can remember is your name, and well.. last night was just amaazing." Hopefully if I was just blunt with her and told her how it was, no little secrets would have to be told later... like, I had no idea what we did after that second round of shots.

I pulled her closer to my chest, and relished the moment of waking up to HER. The picture would be stuck in my memory forever, even when we never saw eachother again. Although.. I hope that wasn't the case.

"Um.. Emmett?' YES! Kerching, she remembered my name.. and god it sounded ten times better when she said it for herself.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"What happened last night exactly?"

"God only knows." Phew, I at least I wasn't the only one.

"Pffh yeh."

"So honey-bun... what were you saying earlier-" Maybe she would stick around if I kept being nice and.. I was really trying to rein in my brilliant sense of humor, girls just didn't get my childish personality. What? Sue me, I lived life to the fullest.

I was blocked off mid sentence however when a tiny girl opened the door, presumably this was the 'Alice' from next door. She slammed the door open and Rose jumped in fright, knocking both of us off of the bed and landing right on top of my chest. Well then... thank you Alice.

It felt so good to have both of our naked bodies pressing against eachother again. Her long hair had hung down and made a sort of curtain between us and the scene at the door... giving us a tiny second of privacy.

I smiled and followed my instincts, quickly kissing her and seeing how she reacted. She grinned and started to bring her lips closer to mine once more for a second... but no. 'Alice' wasn't having any of it. She screamed out Rose's name.. Hale. Sounded good.. I wonder how much better Rosalie Cullen sounded though. Wait, what the hell?

"ROSALIE HALE!!!"

"Ugh, what Alice? As you can see I have a guy here, we are naked, and we were doing something in the privacy of our own room-" Good, she liked to take charge... I could tell from the authority in her voice... but then she looked away from me, it didn't fell good, to look around the room.

"Um, this isn't our room."

"Ya think? And that isn't our only problem too."

"What is it then?" she asked irritably as she propped herself up by her hands on my chest, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I think me and Jasper here got mar-" Jasper? With that, no one other than my very own brother, walked past the door to join the pixie. He wrapped his around her petite waist, pffh.. always trying to be the southern gentleman. "-OH my god ROSE!!! You too?!"

"Me too what?"

"ROSE!"

"What?"

"What, the hell is.. THAT!?"

"WHAT ALice?"

WHat the hell was going on? She started to hyperventilate and Jazz laid her down gently on the floor. We untangled our bodies from eachother, and Rose shared a blanket with me, to cover our bodies as we walked over to the others.

I caught her hand in mine as we walked and her eyes flickered to mine, silently smiling to me.

"And you are..?" she said as she turned to my brother.

"Jasper, pleased to meet you."

She held out my hand and they shook. "Rose. And this is-"

"Emmet, yeh I know. He's my brother."

I looked at her hand as she brought it back, and what I saw shocked me. A huge ring, diamond and sapphire, lay on her left hand. But this wasn't any ring, that was my grandmothers ring, the ring I had in a velvet box, inside my zipped pocket to my tux pocket yesterday.

"Fuck." What exactly happened last night?

"What now? I should be the one blimming tearing the house down! You are HIS brother?!" she seethed as she turned back to face me, her crystal clear eyes ablaze.

"I think I know what has the little pixie so worked up about.".. fuck.. fuck..

"What?"

"Look at your hand." fuck... fuck.. FUCK!

She looked down, and I guess she saw the ring because the next thing I knew she gasped and was examining the ring carefully. "It's beautiful."

"It looks even better on you."

She smiled, and I saw a tear start to form in the corner of her eye, her lips were trembling and I decided to take action.

I scooped her up bridal style, yeh cliche I know, and took her out into the hall way, turning down and going into the living room to let us relax on the sofa.

I sat down first, and she snuggled into me, letting her head drop onto my chest. We were silent for a few minutes, I was twiddling with a stray strand of her hair until she finally began to speak. I didn't want her rushing to say anything.. I was just as internally confused as her.

"What are we going to do Emmett?"

"I don't know, I will do whatever you want hun."

She turned to face me and her eyes yet again held those unshed tears.. I wiped them away with my thumb and started to pull my hand away. She brought her hand up though and held it to the side of her face. Blinking and letting the tears drop onto my hand.

"I-I really like you Emmett and I can totally understand if you want nothing to do with me b-but-"

"Sh shh Rose-" I put my fingers to her lips and she smiled up nervously at me.

"I really, really really, like you too."

"Really?"

"Really really."

She smiled from ear to ear, and kissed the palm of my hand, before leaning up and kissing my forehead, then my nose, then finally my lips. I smiled around her and opened my eyes to see nothing else but the purest sight of her yet. She looked all too vulnerable here in my arms.

She pulled away only when we heard Jasper come into the room, holding Alice in his arms and laid her down on the soft furry carpet. Rose began to make her move to get up, but I kept her close to my chest.

She was my wife after all... well, there was a sentence I never thought I was going to say. Me, Emmett Cullen, had fallen for a girl in just one morning.. and a night. It all felt like it was just happening too quickly, but everything I said and felt so far, none of it had been a lie.

"Stay with me Mrs Cullen, your friend is in good hands don't worry."

"Alright then, hubby."

"Good wifey."

She laughed a care free laugh and turned back around to face the ceiling and let her body melt into mine. We both looked to our left however, when we heard Alice jump up suddenly. I saw her look down at her hand in pride, Jasper's godmother's ring.

She trudged over to us, her head hung down in shame. "Sorry guys, I just got a little worked up when I saw the rings and everything."

She slumped down to the floor beneath us and put her head back to rest on Rose's legs. "What are we going to do Rose?"

"Alice, did you know these two were brothers?" She said cheekily as she raised her eyebrow back at me.

"Really?! Fuck, Rose do you know what this means?!"

"No.."

"It means we are bloody step sisters now!"

Next thing I know, Rose had launched herself off of me and had rugby tackle ALice onto the floor. "Rose.. can't... breathe!"

"Oops. sorry.."

"Anyway, what the hell are we so happy about, do you realize what we have done? My parents are going to kill me, and yours too missy!! We just went off to Vegas and got MARRIED for fucks sake, to two complete strangers... they might be SERIAL MURDERERS!"

Fuck, hyper much? Ahh well, Jasper was taking care of her now. That reminds me... I still hadn't had my coffee.

"Ugh fuck what are we going to do? God knows how Charlie is going to feel about Bella.."

"Who's Bella?" Maybe another friend?

My wife, god that is never going to get old, my wife turned and sat up to look back at me. "Well hubby, Bella is our very best friend in the whole world and she is... not here... FUCK! What happened to Bella?"

I knew it was serious when Rose sprinted for the phone, frantically dialing a number and pressing the it to her ear with a scared look on her face. "Shit, her phone is off."

"Do you remember anything about last night that could help? Was she with anyone?" I asked, truly concerned for this Bella. Any friend of Rose's was now a friend of mine.. and Vegas truly was a terrible place to be if you were by yourself late at night, especially drunk.

"Um.. I think when we met you guys.. she went off with another guy, he had like copper bronze hair or something?" Alice spoke up as her eyes flickered between us all.

I looked over at Jazz and his smile met mine, good we were both thinking the same thing...

"What?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Edward." I spoke calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward." Jasper repeated.

"He's the last of the infamous Cullen triplets.." I couldn't even finish my sentence as Alice erupted in noise.

"YOU GUYS! Are the CULLEN brothers??" God how can one small person be so bloody loud?

"Pretty much."

With that she blacked out...

/0/0/0/0/00//0/0/0/00000///0/0/0/00///0/0/00///00//0/0/0/0/0/00/0/00

Half an hour later we were all camped out in the living room, Jasper and the Alice had opted for the sofa, and I had found me and Rose a beanbag which had been in the corner of the room. We had just ordered room service for some breakfast.. and finally! Some coffee would be coming too..

"I still can't believe you guys are the Cullens. I mean, I never thought.." Rose's mouth was left hung open, she didn't know how to even start, I understood that. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before Emmett Cullen, with his brother Jasper Cullen.. I mean, how dumb could I get?"

"You're not dumb babe." I said sternly to her.

"And how would you know dear husband, you don't know anything about me."

Alice cut in before I could even open my mouth. "OMG guys I just got the most amazing idea ever... we have breakfast and a drink etc, cause there is no point trying to think and search for our friends, as well as trying to actually remember what we did last night on some empty stomaches... agreed?"

"Agreed", we all chorused.

"And then, while we eat we will play.. a mix on the game 20 questions.. one person will ask a question.. like, what do your parents do? And then we will all answer that question as we go round the circle. Then the next person asks a questions and everyone answers it.. etc."

"Sounds like a plan-" I was about to get up when ALice pointed her finger at me and glared, wow she was intimidating, I immediately sat back down and Rose just giggled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I hadn't finished yet Emmett! OKay then basically, we are going to have to search the apartment for any possible clues of what happened last night or what we did, or where even possibly Edward and Bella might be. And that is considering that they are still together, they could have gotten split up or something over the night. Hopefully then we will have found something to help us along the way yeh?"

ROse shuffled in my lap, and I tried to concentrate on what Alice was saying, but it was hard.

I leant down and whispered in her ear, "I would appreciate it if you would stop doing that babe."

"What?" She asked innocently... "This?" okay maybe not so innocent after all.. she continued to rub against me and when the doorbell sounded for the room service, I silently thanked god. One minute alone with this woman and god knows what I would do.

I can't imagine what we could do drunk, let loose in Vegas for one whole night.

**AND THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN .. IS HOW YOU DO AN EMMETT POINT OF VIEW :P LOL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.. SO YEH.. CHAP THREE WILL BE ABOUT BREAKFAST AND THE GAME.. CHAP FOUR WILL BE ABOUT THE PENTHOUSE SCAVENGER HUNT... AND THERE WILL BE LITTLE SNEAK PEEKS IN BOTH CHAPTERS OF WHAT EDWARDS AND BELLA HAVE BEEN GETTING UP TO ;)**

**SO STAY UPDATED.. ADN PLZ REVIEW :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HOPE YOU LIKED IT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AND IF YOU DID THEN..... I HAVE FIVE THINGS TO SAY...

AUTHOR ALERT

STORY ALERT

FAVORITE AUTHOR

FAVORITE STORY

AND YOU GUESSED IT......

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANX GUYS, I LUV U

VICKY-TWILIGHT-OBSESSED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

XX

REVIEW :)


End file.
